chrisrollinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Evan is the first SED that is recruited after Boo Boo demands that the SEDs get more help. Appearance Evan is a normal lookng person who sometimes has hair and sometimes not. He wears glasses and he often like to wear a shirt that says "E" on it so that people dont confuse him with Matt. Evan always has a bulge in his pants from were his pocket bazooka is stored. Personality Evans personality is a normally good one he is usually very moral and tries to do good. The only person he is known to be bad to was a fellow member of the SEDs Ryan McAnus. He was always known to be couragous and a very good marksman. His only bad qualtiy is that he would often get caught up in Grand Theft Auto Vice citiy to the point his teammates would die because of it. Even though he is easy going he is not someone you would like to mess with. Relationships With the SEDs Evan is an SED and has a good relationship with all but one. Evan often thinks that he should be the leader because he shoots better than Chris and th have argued over this. Besides that incident he has good relationships with all the SEDs except for Ryan McAnus. With Ryan McAnus Evans treatment of Ryan McAnus is thought to be part of the reason he wants to defect to The Janitors. McAnus often said that Evan treating him bad and throwing his bleach cd down the drain were reasons that he defected to the jantors. Evan was quoted as saying that McAnus hated Evan said Evan was immoral and he tried to constantly piss him off. Abilities and Powers Evan did not have any supernatrual ablites but had an ablity to shoot any kind of weopon accruatly. Boo Boo gives Evan a helicopter (Which is often flown by Dillon because he has superior pilot skills) that is great at escaping from battle. Evans gift for defeating Sudam Hussein is a rocket Lancher that will shoot straight no matter the circumstances and when used by Evan it will only hurt enemies so that there is no chance of friendly fire. History Early Life Evan was a happy little kid and was happy through out high school were he was an average student not because he was not smart but because he never went. He excelled in the police academy getting the highest ever score on the shooting test. Police Life Evan was the top marksman at the preceint that Chris Iverson worked at often making fun of Chris' marksmanship. Evan was the key sniper on lots of different hostage situations and was a very decorated officer. He saved Chris' life once when he was a look out and saw a sniper about to shoot Chris when him and Dillon were about to preform a drug raid Zombie Outbreak Evan was held up in a house during the zombie invasion. At that house he constantly played Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Evan played the game so much it rendered his eyes usless without his glasses. Trivia Did you know Evan is literally blind with out his glasses It is thought that Evan has spent years playng Grand Theft Auto Vice city Evan likes beer lots of beer. Evan knew that the woo whooo song was called song number 2 by blur Evan has the birthday to remember the fifth of november Evan has a boozooka that can shrink in size to fit in his pants Evan likes to eat mexican food Category:Characters Category:Special Ed Dropouts